I Won't Give Up
by SakuraWillow
Summary: P/C Giving up is never an option, not when it's true love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all,

I know this isn't my usual brand of fanfic but I'm in a geek mood and ST:TNG is the object of my affection...well a certain 5'8" redhead named Gates McFadden (aka Dr. Beverly Crusher) is the object of my affection but as most of you know I have a massive thing for redheads...anywho, this popped into my head after reading another TNG fic called 2011 by Ke Roth and after listening to "I won't give up" By Jason Mraz...so no I do not own the song, the characters belong to Paramount exceptions of Catherine, Joseph and whoever else I come up with that is not a cannon character. As usual I make no money from this, I do this for pure enjoyment, not just for myself but for my readers, and reviews.

Enjoy

SakuraWillow

* * *

"Until now Catherine and Joseph have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power vested in me, by the United federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Jean-luc Picard beamed as he finished the wedding ceremony of his helm officer Lt. Joseph Petersen and Lt. Catherine Barry, a sickbay nurse.

Joe grinned, taking Catherine in his arms and dipping her, making her giggle before he kissed her soundly, sealing the union of the young couple.

The small crowd that was gathered on the small beach under the Golden Gate Bridge erupted in applause. It was Jean-luc, after several moments, cleared his throat, effectively separating the newlyweds.

Catherine, who was blushing, turned to her captain, kissing him on the cheek "Thank you, sir" she smiled "I know it took some work for you for Starfleet to agree to this"

"It was worth the effort Lieutenant" he smiled

The couple retreated down the parted crowd and the crowd followed, into waiting tents for the reception. Jean-luc held back, as did his date for the evening, his CMO Dr. Beverly Crusher. Walking from the small platform that served as an alter he offered his arm to the redhead and she graciously accepted.

"That was beautiful Jean-luc" she beamed "perfect place too. This suits them both"

"It really does, it just wouldn't have been the same on the holodeck." he conceded

They followed the crowd into the tent and we're met with a lavish reception. Orchids and lilly's adorned the tables as well as crystal plates and elegant wine glasses. Finding their seats, Jean-luc and Beverly accepted the wine being poured, a vintage of merlot from the captains family winery, a gift from Jean-luc. Beverly glanced around, noticing the bride and groom had disappeared. She was about to comment when soft guitar playing began on the small stage near the head table. A young man sat on a stool strumming the acoustic vintage guitar and she recognized him as Joe's brother Jason. He began to sing a soft tune.

"When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?"

Beverly smiled and looked at Jean-luc, how appropriate for the young couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome Mr. And Mrs. Joseph Petersen to the dance floor."

The group applauded, watching as the couple took their places on the dance floor. A young girl, Catherine's sister Jennifer, joined Jason on stage, taking seat at a piano, and began to accompany her brother-in-law along with Lt. Commander David Craig playing drums and Ensign Aaron Savage playing a guitar similar to Jason's. The group seamlessly joined each other in the song, playing a waltz that the newlyweds effortlessly glided along the dance floor to.

"I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up"

Beverly silently wondered how much practice went into this little performance, but she expected nothing less from her nurse. She was not only a perfectionist, but a bit of a drama queen as well. She loved the attention, and she deserved it on her wedding day.

"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up"

As the song ended, Joe dipped his bride and the room erupted in applause. Beverly smiled at Jean-luc, wiping a tear from her eye "Beautiful song, just perfect"

Jean-luc was lost in thought. The meaning of the song hitting him hard. It was the testament of the relationship he and Beverly shared. How ancient song from 400 years ago could effect him so was...

"Jean-luc?" Beverly concerned, shaking him from thought.

He took her hand, gently squeezing it. "They are a perfect couple" he smiled back

* * *

"I'll be gone for 5 days Cat" Beverly exasperated "your going to be fine"

"Yes, but with Dr. Selar and Alyssa going as well that leaves only me, what if there is a medical emergency?" Catherine worried

Beverly stopped and turned to her young nurse. "Cat, we are docked at Utopia Planetia, they have a full medical staff ready and willing to help if the need arises. Beyond that I highly doubt you will be treating more than a sprained ankle. There is nothing going on that would require the CMO on board so relax, you're gonna be fine." she smiled

Catherine took a deep breath and nodded "Ok, if you trust me"

Beverly smiled "Impeccably"

"Dr. Crusher? Are you ready?" Joe asked walking into sickbay, giving a wink to his wife.

"I will be in few, I need to run and say goodbye to the captain. Meantime tell your wife she will be fine" she laughed grabbing her bag "I'll meet you in the shuttle bay" she said beginning to walk out "Don't worry Cat, if you need me I'm a call away" she laughed heading out the door.

Once out of sickbay, Beverly tapped her com badge "Computer, location of Captain Picard?"

"Captain Picard is in the arboretum." The female voice of the computer stated factually

Heading to the turbo lift she hiked her bag higher on her shoulder and sighed. Another boring conference at Starfleet Medical. How she wished she didn't have to attend, but her work with synthetic protein was going to be the hot topic of the conference.

As the turbolift opened she suddenly felt a palpable feeling of dread. Passing it off as nerves she continued,"Deck 11" she commanded the computer.

Stepping off the lift she walked directly into the lush green arboretum and immediately spotted her target of interest. Jean-luc Picard stood talking with the science officer assigned to the care taking of this little piece of heaven on board the flagship of the fleet.

Clearing her throat he looked up and smiled, then dismissed the ensign. Walking over to Beverly with a smile "ready to go?"

She nodded "Lt. Petersen is waiting for me in the shuttle bay, that is if he was able to tear himself away from Cat" she laughed

He smiled "Hope you have good flight, too bad there is a ion storm and you can't teleport."

"Yeah, well at least you lent me the best pilot we have." she teased "See you in a few days Jean-luc"

"Have a good time Beverly" he smiled

She smiled back and turned on her heel, back to the lift, waving at him as the doors closed. He sighed, another missed opportunity, but she'll be back, she always is.

* * *

Beverly stepped into the shuttle and stowed her bag. Joe was sitting at the helm going over his preflight checklist. Beverly sat next to him and began to assist.

"Shuttle DaVinci to Enterprise, permission to disembark"

"Permission granted DaVinci, have a safe flight" Riker said over the com

"Opening shuttle bay doors" Joe said reciting his duties

Beverly looked out at the stars, after all these years in space they still awed her. She knew that once she saw earth, even though it wasn't her home planet, she would still gasp at the beauty of it from high above.

Joe pulled the shuttle out effortlessly and guided towards earth. True to form Beverly gasped softly at the big blue planet before her eyes. Joe looked over at her with a smile. "You too huh?"

Beverly grinned at him "Yep, never fails" She chuckled "I'm going to go over some reports before we get there, let me know if you need help"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, Commander" he smiled

"I have no doubt Lieutenant" she said rising from her chair heading to the cabin in the back to her stowed gear.

* * *

Jean-luc stepped onto the bridge turning his attention to his first officer "Beverly get underway alright?" he asked

"They just left the shuttle bay, captain" he smiled touching a button on console. The view screen came to life bringing up an image of the shuttle.

Jean-luc watched for a moment, saying a silent prayer for them both.

Suddenly, it disappeared. A flash of light swallowed the shuttle whole along with it's occupants. Jean-luc didn't have to utter a word before his crew jumped into action.

"Scanning for tractor beams and cloaked ships" Data called out from opps

"There is a temporal disturbance 200 meters off port, captain, it's small but still there" Ensign Rollings said from the science station

Only one thing crossed his mind at that moment. Beverly.

* * *

Beverly had just sat down when Joe called for her "Commander?" He said unsure "I think I need you"

She sighed, standing and walking toward the front of the ship. "What is it, Joe?"

"It's gone, the Enterprise is gone, along with the space dock"

Beverly looked out, seeing nothing but dead space she turned to sensors. "What the..." Hailing Starfleet was the best option "Shuttle craft DaVinci to Starfleet command, do you read? This is Commander Beverly Crusher of the USS Enterprise, come in"

"Commander, they won't hear you" Joe said sadly "According to my calculations, Starfleet doesn't exist yet"

Beverly looked at him wide eyed

"It seems we have traveled back in time, and if I'm right, it's the year 2012."

* * *

"It's gone sir" Rollings announced softly

Jean-luc starred at the view screen in a state of shock. Gone in the blink of an eye. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath. "Find them" He ordered turning to his ready room

"Captain" Riker stopped him "Lieutenant Petersen"

Jean-luc sighed, the newlyweds. "Get Catherine up here now, I want to be the one to tell her, not have her hear it in passing."

"Yes sir" Riker said, but the response wasn't heard. Jean-luc was already behind the closed door of his ready room.

* * *

Beverly gripped the console. How, how in the universe did this happen? And how we're they going to get back?

"Ok, first things first, if I remember history correctly there is a space station in orbit, we need to avoid being seen."

"We could hide behind the moon" Joe suggested

"I'd rather land somewhere, conserve the energy on the shuttle. Who knows how long we will be here, we will need to replicate documents, and money, to be able to survive and hopefully we can keep a transmission on a loop so they can find us when they start looking in this time period" _if they look here_ she thought.

"Area 51" Joe stated as if she would understand. Beverly looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "Area 51 was supposedly a top secret military installation in the middle of the Nevada desert. The rumors were that it was where they did testing on aliens and their technology. Turned out it was a weapons testing facility but for years people thought they did experiments on other worldly beings." he explained "If we land there the lights of the shuttle will be passed off as another Area 51experiment. I could hide us from their primitive radar with a few adjustments to the shields." he said his hands flying over the controls.

Beverly sat back in her chair, looking out at the earth over North America. "Alright, let's do this"

In the back of her mind she said a silent prayer _ Hurry Jean-luc._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

I am going to change up the format just slightly. From here on out chapters will alternate between Jean-luc and Beverly. I think it will be an easier read, and as a fair warning, the chapters of Beverly's POV will be significantly longer for a reason that will become clear soon :)

* * *

Jean-luc walked to the window of his ready room and stared out into space. He couldn't have lost her, not yet. There was still so much he needed to tell her, so much he wanted to share with her.

He mentally berated him self. He's wasted so much time, time that could have been spent loving each other. Time they could have been married, happy and possibly parents to a few children.

Children. He would have liked to have had children. A boy and a girl, both with their mothers red hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the thought. More than likely they would have ended up with his eyes and his hair...well when he had hair, if Wesley was any indication.

He ran his hand over his scalp and sighed. All that was going to change, the moment she got back, he vowed.

The doorbell to his ready room shook him from his thoughts. "Come" he called.

Lt. Barry, well now Lt. Petersen entered his ready room and stood at attention. "You wished to see me Captain?"

Jean-luc turned from the window, facing her with sympathy. "At ease, lieutenant. Have a seat."

Catherine regarded him curiously then sat in the chair opposite his desk. He came around and sat on the edge of the desk and Catherine panicked. "Oh God, it's Joe isn't it?" She asked with fear in her voice.

He nodded slowly "The shuttle hit a temporal anomaly. Best case sanario they are fine, just stuck in another time period." he said hopeful

Catherine was trying to hold it together but her quivering bottom lip and teary eyes told him what she was really feeling. "And the worst?"

He took her hand, holding it between his own "I'm not thinking about the worst" he said softly.

She dipped her head, her shoulders shaking from the sobs she was attempting to hide from her commanding officer. He sighed and stood, pulling her up and into his arms. "shhhh, it's gonna be ok" he said as the facade she was putting up broke down. She virtually collapsed in his arms.

"We will find them" he whispered _if it's the last thing I do_


	3. Chapter 3

The hatch of the shuttle opened into the dusty desert of Nevada. Beverly emerged, tricorder in hand, Joe close behind with a phaser. They landed on the outskirts of a city in an area that could easily conceal the shuttle.

"Looks like the city is 42 kilometers in that direction" she said pointing east.

"Well, how about we stay here tonight, it's getting dark. We can do some research, replicate what we need and head out early in the morning." Joe suggested

"Good idea" Beverly agreed "Hopefully we can find some place to stay"

Joe chuckled "This is Vegas commander, a tourism mecca."

Beverly scoffed "Is there something you would like to share, lieutenant?"

Joe blushed "I am somewhat of an aficionado of earths 21st century" he smiled "Purely a hobby, but I have gotten quite good at repairing the vehicles of this time." he grinned "I also have a bit of an obsession with Las Vegas its self sir"

Beverly smiled "Then I am really glad that I have you here with me, Joe"

"Thank you sir" he smiled

"Let's get started replicating what we need...starting with clothing. I'm sure our uniforms will look quite out of place."

"uhh yeah" Joe agreed with a laugh

Morning light rose over the mountains to the east of the landing site. Beverly sat on a log, sipping a cup of coffee watching the sunrise. Clad in century appropriate attire; jeans, a sweater and hiking boots, she waited for Joe to wake up.

They both worked well into the night replicating everything they would need to assimilate into the culture. Making up a back story to tell if they were questioned. Joe insisted on a very large sum of money, explaining that money was the driving force in the city. Gambling was a major part of the day to day operations and if they wanted to blend...

They decided that they would be hikers, who's car broke down while they were enjoying the sights of Mt. Charleston. They would hitchhike into town, find a place to stay and wait, and if they weren't rescued with in a week...

Well she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think what would happen if they weren't rescued sooner rather than later.

"Good morning, Commander" Joe smiled as he emerged from the shuttle

"Lieutenant" She smiled "Coffee?"

"Please" he accepted sitting next to her

Pouring a cup for him from the pot she replicated, she handed it to him and sat back. "You know, we didn't cover one thing last night."

He took a sip of his coffee and looked up at her "What would that be?"

"Our relationship to each other" she said before biting her bottom lip.

He nodded "Well, yeah...um...I" Joe studdered

Beverly laughed "Joe, this is a unique situation. One we need to drop the formalities. From now on I am simply Beverly, ok?"

Joe nodded "So what are we to each other?"

Beverly regarded him for a moment "Family? How about my stepson? My husband, your father, passed away, we are all we have left?"

"That sounds plausible" he agreed

She smiled and stood, grabbing the pot and her cup she walked into the shuttle and placed it into the recycling unit. She grabbed her pack and began to go through the contents. Some food for their hike, a set of keys to nothing, a tricorder, medkit, and something Joe called a wallet. A Louis Vuitton, whatever that was, that held an identification, something called credit cards, and the money they had replicated, $10,000 dollars. She had wondered if that would be overkill, but then she thought about it, who knows how long they would be stuck here. If it was more than a week they would need a more permanent place to stay, possibly jobs, and what would they do if said jobs didn't come right away.

Joe had insisted on hacking into the databases and inserting the both of them, in case the need arose for them to be "checked out". So everything on Beverly's identification was truth, on paper at least. California Drivers Licensees stated they were from San Francisco. She had a practicing medical license, social security card, even a bank account.

Joe came in and placed his cup in the recycler. "Ready to head out?" he asked

"Yep" she said placing her wallet back into the backpack. Standing she slipped the pack onto her back and headed out the hatch.

After concealing the ship as best they could, they started for the road a few kilometers away. They drilled over and over their back story so that there would be no doubt, no confusion as to whom they were.

Reaching the road an hour later, Beverly pulled out her tricorder. She sighed "Looks like no one around for a good long time. I guess we keep walking."

"After you mummy dearest" Joe laughed. Beverly rolled here eyes and continued down the road.

It was nearly noon when Beverly's tricorder signaled nearby life signs. It was soon apparent a car was approaching. Beverly looked at Joe "ready?" He nodded flaging down the car.

The car, a red convertible that made a lot of noise rolled to a stop in front of them and the driver rolled down the window. "You guys ok?" the woman driving asked.

"Yeah, but we need a ride back into town, our car broke down" Beverly lied

The woman considered her for a moment "If I give you a ride your not gonna kill me are you?" She asked with a straight face.

Beverly was taken back by her question, but Joe laughed "If we try, you can kick us out"

The woman laughed "Hop in" she said unlocking the doors

"Thank you" Beverly smiled getting into the car. She keenly observed a restraint device across the drivers body, and seeing one attached to the seat she was in she attached it to the lock. On the side of her body.

"My name is Catherine, Catherine Davis, but people call me Cat." The woman said removing the large sunglasses that obscured her face.

Both Beverly and Joe gasped. The woman before them could have been their Cat's twin sister. Ssme hair, eyes even the upturn of her lips.

"Wow" Joe breathed. Cat looked at both of them oddly.

Beverly smiled at her "Sorry, you look exactly like someone we know" she quickly explained "My name is Beverly, this is my stepson, Joe"

"Well nice to meet you guys" She smiled and returned her sunglasses to her eyes. "Where you headed?"

"The Strip" Joe answered

"Cool, that's not too far from me" Cat smiled and headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

So have you figured it out yet? No? well keep reading and hopefully you will see what I'm doing soon :D

Don't forget to send me reviews!

* * *

Jean-luc tapped his com badge after he settled Catherine down. "Senior officers to the conference room in five minutes"

Catherine looked up at him "Captain, please, let me help"

Jean-luc sighed "Lieutenant..."

"Captain, please" she stressed "I can't just sit around doing nothing while my husband is God knows where"

He stared at her for a long moment. "Alright, but you cannot let your heart rule over your better judgment. Is that clear, lieutenant?"

Catherine stood, squaring her shoulders, she composed herself and presented an air of confidence even though she appearance said otherwise. "Yes sir" she said sternly

Jean-luc nodded "Clean up and meet us in the conference room" he ordered turning on his heel and walking out.

* * *

"Deanna, conference room" Jean-luc said striding across the bridge. Deanna looked at Will then followed the captain.

"Yes captain?"

"Catherine will be joining the investigation, I want you to keep an eye on her" he said sitting in his chair, picking up a padd.

Deanna raised an eyebrow "Captain, if I am keeping an eye on Catherine, how can I keep an eye on you?" She asked

He looked up at her, raising his own brow "And what makes you think I need to be watched?"

She sat next to him looking him in the eyes "Have you forgotten that I am an empath?" she asked "What you're feeling, it's normal, and considering the circumstances..."

"What I am feeling counselor is not the issue at hand, Catherine is" He countered "I want to bring my people home safely and I cannot have an emotional train wreck setting us up for failure"

"True but if our captain is on the verge of becoming one..."she countered

He sighed, attempting to control his emotions. "Counselor, I am perfectly capable of keeping my emotions in check. If I do need you I know where to find you. But right now my worries lie with Catherine. So please, focus on her."

Deanna knew he was not going to give in, so she relinquished her position and let him win this one. "Yes captain" she nodded. _But I will still be keeping an eye on you. _


	5. Chapter 5

You lucky people, two updates in one day!

Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

The drive back to civilization was fairly uneventful until they stopped for lunch at a diner. That's when their new friend began to ask questions.

"So where are you two from?" she asked making conversation.

"San Francisco" Beverly smiled

"Bay Area, cool, I have a friend up in that area" she grinned

Beverly hoped the questions would stop there but Cat kept going. "What do you do?"

"I am a Doctor" Beverly explained

"Nice, and you Joe?"

"Mechanic" Joe smiled

Cat laughed "If you two weren't on vacation I would so be asking for favors" she said taking a sip of her drink.

Beverly looked up, concerned "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just an ankle sprain" she smiled pulling up her pant leg showing Beverly a brace. "I get them quite often unfortunately, and with no medical insurance..."

Beverly nodded not fully understanding

She turned to Joe "And my car...well you heard the piece of shit, and that's just the beginning" she laughed "but as long as she can get me from point A to point B I'm good."

"If we were going to be here longer I would gladly help you out"Joe smiled as their food arrived "But we are only planing a week."

"No worries" Cat smiled taking a fork full of salad "I've been saving, only one more check and I can get the major problem fixed."

Beverly looked at Joe, giving him the _Don't you even think about it _look before biting into her sandwich.

* * *

Getting back on the road, Catherine pulled out a small touchscreen device and connected it a wire that was connected to the dashboard of the car. A few taps on the screen and music began to filter through the car.

"It won't be long till we are back in town" Cat smiled as she unhooked the clamps that held the top of the car to the body and touched a switch that brought the top down. "Which hotel are you staying at?"

Beverly squinted against the sun "We don't exactly have a place"

Cat reached into the side of her door and pulled out a pair of sunglasses for Beverly, and into the center console for a pair for joe. "You don't have a hotel room?" she asked making a face "Well I hate to tell you this but your probably shit out of luck" she said starting the car. "There is a huge convention in town, everything is booked solid unless your willing to spend a few hundred grand a night."

Beverly looked back at Joe biting her lip _What were they going to do now? _

Cat could sense the apprehension between them "Tell ya what, my parents would kill me if they found out I am doing this but I'm an adult and it's my apartment."

Beverly smiled appreciatively. "Cat no, we don't want to impose"

"It's not an imposition, I have a 2 bedroom and my roommate just left. I have the spare bed and a futon. It's not a hotel but it's comfy."

Beverly was truly touched by this young women's generosity. "What do you think Joe?"

"I think I call the bed" he teased

"Like hell you do" Beverly laughed

Catherine giggled "Alright, it's settled, you're saying with me. Off to Enterprise we go"

"Enterprise?" Beverly questioned, her heart ceasing to beat for a moment

Cat grinned "Yeah, it's the proper name for where I live, it's a suburb of Vegas. Nobody calls it that but I like the name"

Beverly sighed and smiled "Then off we go"

* * *

Cat unlocked the door to her apartment and led her guests in. "Here we are, home sweet home"

The two bedroom apartment looked like a more fashionable version of crew quarters. Clean, neat and well organized. Beverly set down her pack and satin the couch.

"So what do you guys want to do about your car?" Cat asked walking into the kitchen

Beverly looked at Joe who answered quickly "Well we blew a head gasket, so it's pretty much shot." he said "We'll have to get a new one before we leave"

Cat handed them cold bottles of water "Did you guys have luggage or anything in there?"

"Yes of course" Beverly smiled

"Well, how about tomorrow, you guys take my car, grab your stuff, by the time your done I should be off work and we can go car shopping" She offered

"Cat, You've done so much already. We can't take your car from you for the day"

Cat laughed "Please, it's just gonna sit in the parking lot all day."

Beverly stood and walked over time. Cat, hugging her tightly "Thank you" she whispered. The history books did not do this time period justice. Beverly knew that she had met one in 6 billion though. The angel among men.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, me again! Very short chapter but full of goodness for you!

Got lots of ideas for you guys so even though it may feel like I'm going fast in some parts, it will all come together in the end.

* * *

The senior officers began to file in to the room followed by Catherine, and took seats around the table.

_Where to start? _Jean-luc thought "Mr. Data, would you mind bringing everyone up to speed?"

"Certainly Captain" Data replied in his usual mechanical tone "It seems Dr. Crusher and lieutenant Petersen have gone through a temporal anomaly. The time they have ended up in however is still unknown." he reported

"So where do we start?" Picard asked his staff

"Looking for reference to them would be a good place to start" Will suggested

"Good, Lieutenant Petersen, I want you to take care of that"

"Yes captain" she nodded

"Everyone else, start looking for a way to get that anomaly open. We'll meet back here in two hours for an update. Dismissed"

The crew filed out one by one to get started on their tasks. Jean-luc stood and looked out the window. His thoughts drifted to the wedding ceremony he had performed just a week ago and the dance he and Beverly had shared. He should have told her then, but there was no rush, or so he thought. All he wanted was to be able to dance with her once more and whisper everything he has wanted to tell her in her ear.

His com badge shook him from his thoughts "Petersen to Picard, I think I found them sir"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

so sorry this took me so long, had half of this written and closed the file loosing all the new stuff :( but re wrote and we are back in business. Hope you enjoy, I brought some old friends in to play so please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

SakuraWillow

* * *

Cat had insisted on cooking dinner for them even though Beverly wanted to take them out. She dismissed the idea saying she wouldn't be a good hostess to find she hadn't cooked.

After the meal Cat opened up a bottle of wine and the three of them talked. Not about anything in particular, just current events. Beverly and Joe had their share of clueless moments during the conversation. The history books did not give this time period justice.

Beverly yawned sometime around 9pm and Cat looked at the clock."Oh God! Here I am rambling on and you guys are tired. Let me go get you a change of clothes." she disappeared into the bedroom and returned a few moments later with clothing in hand "Hope these fit"

Beverly smiled and hugged her "Thank you, for everything"

"My pleasure, I'll wake you guys in the morning, sleep well"

* * *

Beverly tossed and turned in bed. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, the events of the day were weighing on her mind. Her mind raced with possibilities and what ifs.

What if they couldn't find them, what if they couldn't replicate the anomaly...what if they gave up.

Beverly rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. She couldn't stop the sobs from coming.

_No_, she told herself _he won't give up_

The song from the wedding began to filter through her mind.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

She couldn't give up, he would find her.

A soft knock on the door shook her from her thoughts "Commander?" Joe called softly

Beverly sat up and wiped her eyes "It's open"

Joe poked his head into the room "are you alright?"

She gave him a weak smile "Yes, just everything catching up with me"

He slipped into the room and crossed over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "They'll find us"

She relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes. Sighing she pulled away and looked at him "I know, the whole situation is just..."

"Insane? I know, who would have thought a simple flight."

She chuckled "And here I am, crying while my subordinate is the strong one"

He smiled "We have to be there for each other, we're all we got"

She nodded "You don't think they would give up, do you?

He shook his head. "Even if the captain wanted to Cat wouldn't let him...If it was anyone else I could imagine he would eventually but not you."

She looked at him curiously "What makes you say that?"

Joe shifted uncomfortably and turned red. "Your relationship with the captain is no secret sir"

It was Beverly's turn to blush "What have you heard?"

"Well your staff is convinced that your secretly married, the rest of the crew believes your in love but because of Starfleet regulations..."

Beverly laughed. "You can't be serious! Jean-luc and I...we've had our moments but we are just friends." _Not that I wouldn't want more_

Joe nodded "In any case, I doubt they will give up." He said standing "Try and get some rest, see you in the morning"

* * *

Beverly woke up to the smell of coffee. She stretched and sat up, listening for signs of life in the apartment. Hearing none she slipped out of bed and changed her clothes, walking barefoot into the kitchen. Finding a mug she poured herself a cup and decided to slip outside so she didn't wake Joe.

Opening the front door she was surprised to see Cat sitting on the step. "Oh hey, morning" Beverly smiled closing the door.

"Morning, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, but the smell of coffee did" Beverly laughed

Cat chuckled, Beverly could tell something wasn't right though.

"Hey, you ok?"

Cat sighed "Look, I don't know what kind of trouble you two are in, but I need to have reassurance that men in black aren't going to be banging down my door looking for you."

Beverly raised an eyebrow "Cat I..."

"Please don't patronize me, something isn't kosher with you"

"Kosher?" Beverly questioned

"See! That's what I mean. I use slang and you look at me like I'm speaking french, I talk about something going on in the world and you have a look on your face like you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Beverly sighed "If you want us to leave-"

"That's not what I meant, I just want you to be straight with me."

Beverly bit her lip "Alright but what I am about to say goes no further, otherwise men in black will come banging down your door, understand?"

Cat nodded

"Joe and I have been stranded here, we are what you would call astronauts, from the 24th century"

* * *

Joe woke to the smell of coffee and voices outside. He listened for a moment when he heard Cat.

"So what do you do if your not rescued?"

"We find a quiet place and stay out of history's way" Beverly replied.

Joe's heart began to beat fast. Beverly had broken the one cardinal rule of Starfleet. There had to be a good reason. She wouldn't just tell Cat out of the blue.

"Well your welcome to stay here as long as it takes" Cat said

He jumped up and walked to the door, opening it and starting the women. "Morning Cat. Beverly, we need to talk" He said pulling her up and into the apartment.

"You told her?"

"I had to!" Beverly stood up to him "she can help us more knowing, and it didn't feel right not telling her."

"But the prime directive..."

"Don't worry Lieutenant" Cat said walking in "I don't want trouble around and telling would bring that"

He sighed "But the cardinal rule-"

"The prime directive can kiss my ass Lieutenant" Cat said "Beverly told me all about it and I want to help."

"When Starfleet hears about this" Joe sighed.

"They won't" Beverly said "Not from me"

"Are you ordering me to leave this out of my report sir?" Joe asked

"No, but for both our sakes, I'm asking you"

Joe nodded "Then it never happened"

Cat smiled "Alright then, let's get going. I can't wait to see the shuttle"

"I thought you had to go to work" Beverly laughed

"And miss the chance of a lifetime, yeah right!" she faked coughed "I think I'm coming down with something"

Beverly laughed "Your nuts"

"Maybe, but I'm loveable"

* * *

The drive up to the mountains was uneventful until they were stopped by a police road block. Cat recognized one of the officer's as her neighbor, Lou Vartann.

"Hey Lou!" She called out from the car. He looked and smiled, walking over

"Hey! I what are you doing here?"

"Came up for a hike with my aunt and cousin, what's going on?"

"Missing UNLV student" he said sadly "our suspect brought us up here. Sorry but I can't let you go through."

"Damn, alright, you better have Willows and Grissom on this one, we'd like to come back tomorrow" Cat laughed

Lou chuckled "We sure do" he smiled pointing to a strawberry blonde woman and an older man.

"Awesome, tell them I said hi"

"Do it yourself" he said pulling out a walkie. He called over to an officer who relayed his message. The couple looked over to Lou and came over. Cat got out of the car and gave them both big hugs.

"How's my favorite CSI's?"

"Great, how's our favorite intern?" The woman asked

"Well I was going on a hike but..."

"We're in your way" the man laughed

"Yeah" Cat smiled "Oh let me introduce you, Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, my aunt Beverly and Cousin Joe"

"Nice to meet you" Catherine smiled "We better get back to work if we ever want this road open again"

"Yeah, see ya soon Cat"

"See you guys" Cat said getting back in the car. She turned around before letting Beverly and Joe in on what just happened "when I was in college I did some interning at the crime lab. Willows was my partner and Grissom the boss man. Although I always had a feeling they had a thing for each other. Well I was the one that got them together." she grinned

Beverly laughed "So what happened to the lab?"

Cat turned red "Blood and I don't mix, that's how I got into casino hosting"

Beverly nodded

"So, since I took a personal day and we can't get to the shuttle, how bout we hit the strip?" Cat suggested "and we can do a little shopping for you two"

Beverly smiled "that sounds great"

* * *

They hit the mall and before Beverly knew it, she and Joe had wardrobes, complete with shoes and accessories.

Walking through a casino Beverly spotted a poker table. "Mind if I play a few hands?"

"Have at it" Cat smiled "Joe and I will hit the slots"

Beverly sat at the table, placing her bet, she was dealt in.


	8. Chapter 8

I Know you all hate my shoties but trust me they are vital to the story :) workin on chap 9 now, please leave a review if your enjoying

* * *

Jean-luc strode on the bridge and straight to the aft science station where Lt. Petersen was sitting. She looked up at him and back to the monitor. "Dr. Crusher is mentioned in a television program" she stated "Joe- I mean Lt. Petersen is seen with her"

Tapping a few buttons on her console the monitor came to life. Beverly is clearly seen sitting at a poker table in the midst of a game. "It's down to these two contenders" the announcer said in a hushed tone "Newcomer Beverly Crusher and veteran Gary Harper. Who will take the crown as the new world poker champion?"

Beverly sat back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at her adversary. She paused for a moment and then "I'm all in" she said confidently pushing all her chips into the center of the table. The man opposite her laughed "You sure you want to do that sweetheart?" Beverly narrowed her eyes and leaned forward "Never been more sure in my life" she said sternly.

The man shrugged and pushed his chips into the pot "Your loss, show your losing hand"

Beverly smirked and flipped over her cards. She had a royal flush. The man turned white turning over his own cards, he only had a straight flush. Beverly had won the game, and the crowd erupted in applause. "Beverly has just won one of the largest pots in the history of the WPT three million eight thousand nine hundred and sixty four dollars!"

Jean-luc gasped softly, Beverly just became a very rich woman. Joe and a woman looking very much like the one sitting in front of him ran onto the floor hugging Beverly. "Pause playback" he ordered "zoom in on that woman there"

Cat nodded obeying the order "She looks like me sir, but she's not me" she said softly "that is my four times great grandmother, Catherine Davis."

Jean-luc raised an eyebrow "How in the world..."

"I don't know sir, but I do know that's her"

He sighed, straightening his uniform as he stood straight. He read the banner across the bottom of the monitor "Las Vegas, 2012. Looks like we are taking a trip to Las Vegas Lieutenant."

She looked up at him "Sir?" she questioned

"You didn't think I'd leave you here did you?"

Catherine smiled "I didn't know what you would do sir"

"Go replicate the clothing of that era" he ordered "Picard to engineering, Jordi, have you figured out how to open the anomaly?"

"Still working on it sir, we might only be able to get a shuttle through"

"Fine, but hurry"

"Yes captain"

Jean-luc sighed "Number one, I'll be in my ready room" he informed him crossing the bridge.

"Yes captain"

"Computer, lock doors and do not disturb" he ordered walking into the ready room, the computer beeped in response. He sat at his desk and touched a few buttons on his console. Pulling up a holo-image of Beverly and himself. He had his arm around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. It was taken at the chateau in France, the first time he had brought her there. He touched the monitor, his fingers gliding along her features. "I will find you ma chérie, I promise"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone,

I did it again. I'm use to working on a computer that auto saves your docs, not a tablet that doesn't, but the tablet makes it easier to write when and where I want so I chose to do it on that...I have to remember to save!

Anyway, this version of this chapter came out better than the first two anyway so I guess it was a good thing, but I'm still sorry for the wait. As always I hope you enjoy, leave me a review if you do!

SakuraWillow

* * *

Beverly collapsed on the couch and sighed, the past few months had been a whirlwind. After the tournament there were press conferences and photo shoots, meet and greets and parties. _So much for staying out of history's way. _She thought.

"Don't get too comfy, Joe is itching to get a car, and I'm getting tired of having to cart your asses around" Cat teased walking from her bedroom to the kitchen.

Joe came out of the bathroom following Cat "I wouldn't mind carting your ass around" he joked pulling her into an embrace

Beverly raised an eyebrow at them _did I miss something?_

Cat wiggled her way out of his arms and smacked his chest "Your still married!"

Joe shrugged, grabbing a banana off the counter. "So what kind of cars are we getting"

Beverly laughed "I was gonna ask you, I know nothing"

"Do you want a luxury car or just something to get around in?" Cat asked

Beverly thought for a moment "I'm a millionaire, let's go luxury, why not"

Joe and Cat looked at one another "Mercedes"

=/\=

After spending an hour looking around, Beverly had settled on a SUV, something called an ML-550. With all the options, something Cat called "Fully loaded", it ended up costing a little over $80,000. Joe wanted a roadster so he ended up with the SLK-350 that cost Beverly just under $75,000. Not that the money mattered, they had already settled on a home. A beautiful 5 bedroom not too far from the apartment. Of course they would have to furnish it...all in all Beverly was expecting to spend a million right off the bat, including the cars.

That is until she caught Cat eyeing a white convertible.

Beverly couldn't resist. She knew Cat loved the car she had, but hated all the problems that came with it. So she pulled the salesman aside "Is that convertible fully loaded?" she asked using the lingo she learned earlier.

"No, but I can get one in a few days" He smiled. This was going to be a huge commission for him and he knew it, he was going to do anything to keep this customer happy.

Beverly bit her lip "Alright, can it be delivered? Maybe with a bow?"

He smiled "What's her favorite color?"

=/\=

Beverly wrote the check for $250,000 for all three cars and they headed home. Cat hopped in the shower so Beverly told Joe about the surprise coming in a few days.

"You know that car Cat was looking at?"

"You mean the one she was drooling over?" he laughed

"Yeah, I bought it for her"

Joe looked at her wide eyed. "You what?"

"I couldn't help it, she looked so..."

"Envious? Yeah I know, but can we afford it?"

"Of course, even after the house closes, I'll still have about 2 million. And since we aren't going to be paying rent that will help"

"True" he accepted

"And if our captain and crew ever find us everything we have will revert to Cat. So I want to take care of her, I am not only thinking about now, I am thinking about her future"

Joe heard the shower shut off and pressed his finger to his lips "We can talk later, but I'm glad you did what you did" he smiled

Beverly smiled back and focused on the movie that was playing.

Cat came out of the bathroom a few moments later. She walked halfway across the room and inhaled sharply, pain shooting through her bad ankle. Beverly got up, concerned.

"I'm ok, it does this sometimes"

"Your not ok" Beverly said helping her to a chair. She disappeared into her bedroom returning with her medkit.

"Whats that?" Cat asked as Beverly scanned her full body, ending at the bad ankle

"It's a tricorder, tells me everything I need to know, like how you have a ruptured tendon and your sinus tarsi is inflamed." she explained setting the tricorder down. Picking up a hypospray she loaded it with a vial of an orange liquid and went to press it against Cats neck, but she stopped her.

"Woah, wait a second, I am highly allergic to ibuprofen."

Beverly laughed "I know"

Cat raised her eyebrow "How?"

"The tricorder" she said pressing the hypo to Cat's neck

"That thing told you that?"

"Yep, it is also telling me you have no appendix and your blood type is B positive." she smiled pulling a regenerator out of the kit. "This is just going to take a few moments, if we were in my sickbay it would take 30 seconds but I got to work with what I got."

Cat nodded too astonished to respond.

"Ok, try and move it" Beverly said sitting back on her heels.

Cat gingerly began to rotate her ankle, finding no pain or popping she smiled "Wow, thats amazing!"

"I might have to give you regular treatment but it shouldn't be too bad." she said packing up her kit.

"Thanks"

Beverly smiled "It's what I do"

=/\=

With all the excitement of the tournament behind them, Beverly woke up the occupants of the apartment early and dragged them to the IHOP restaurant down the street informing them today was going to be the much needed trip to the shuttle.

After breakfast, they piled into Beverly's SUV and headed for Mt. Charleston. They parked along the side of the road and Beverly pulled out her tricorder and scanned the area.

"The shuttle is about an hour that way" she said pointing down a hillside.

Grabbing their pack they headed in the direction the tricorder was pointing.

"So what can the shuttle tell you the tricorder can't?" Cat asked

Joe laughed "The shuttle has a full computer system, we could even find out what happens to-"

"Lieutenant!" Beverly interrupted "That is the one thing we can't do"

Joe all but rolled his eyes "She already knows about us what would be the harm?"

"She can't know, what if she changes something and bam, your wife no longer exists"

Cat stood there, watching the argument before her. "Hey, please stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

Beverly and Joe looked at her, sighing Beverly ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't wanna know, that would take the fun out of life, problem solved!" she said in a huff and began hiking again.

"Cat! Hey wait!" Beverly called after her as she disappeared through some trees. Suddenly a scream came from Cat, Beverly and Joe ran towards her. She had fallen down into a hole about 20 feet deep. Her arm in an awkward position, Beverly could tell it was broken.

"Cat, hang on, we're gonna get you out of there" Joe called, Cat just moaned

"Don't you dare go to sleep, Cat, come on, stay awake" Beverly could tell she was going into shock, they had to get to her and fast.

Joe grabbed a hold of a tree root and began to climb down but Beverly stopped him "Lieutenant, if you go down there how am I going to get you out?"

"We can't just leave her there" he exasperated

"I don't intend on doing that, shuttle is just a few meters ahead, go get the power running, I'll go down, you can lock onto us through my combadge and beam us there"

Joe nodded and took off running. Beverly sighed, her fear of heights rising in her chest. She looked down the hole plotting her decent. Roots and rocks could be used as foot holds and she was 5'8", so really it was only a little over 14 feet she had to go down. Taking a deep breath she sat at the edge and began


	10. Chapter 10

We are getting close...or perhaps not...*evil chuckle*

Please review if you like, reviews are food for my muse, she dosent like to work on an empty stomach.

* * *

Jean-luc strode on to the bridge with his usual aire of confidence. "Status number one?"

"Jordi thinks he can open the anomaly and lieutenant Petersen has the clothing replicated, your all set to go." Riker reported "Be careful sir, I don't need to remind you the implications of time travel."

"Thank you, Will, but I'm gonna bring her home safe no matter what"

Jordi walked onto the bridge, padd in his hand. "Captin, there are a few things you need to know before we attempt this." he said handing the padd to Jean-luc "A tachyon pulse should do the trick. We are going to try and get you as close to the time Dr. Crusher and Lieutenant Petersen are in but we might not hit the mark. If that happens you will have a five minute grace period before it closes. Now if this is as we think, time moving faster for them than us, we might see you back here in a few hours."

"But we will wait as long as it takes, sir" Will reiterated

"Thank you Will, but I think this won't be long" he smiled walking to the turbolift "We should all be back before we are scheduled to leave space dock"

=/\=

Jean-luc changed into clothing of the time, shorts, a cotton T-shirt and some boots. In a pack he carried a tricorder and his combadge. Catherine had replicated him something called a baseball cap to protect his head against the heat of the Las Vegas sun.

He walked into the shuttle to find her sitting in the co-pilot chair. Shorts that looked frayed at the bottom and a tank top barely covered her body. She wore boots similar to his and her hair was tied into a ponytail that stuck out the back of her cap.

He sat next to her, clearing his throat "Lieutenant"

She smiled at him "I have to fit in captain, Vegas is a city of sin and sex, girls are expected to dress like this. Besides its hot, 43 Celsius, I'm not going to melt"

"Yes well, hopefully we won't be there too long."

Finishing the preflight they were cleared and took off. Once out of the shuttlebay Catherine began working on opening the anomaly. A few adjustments to Jordi's calculations and the anomaly swallowed the shuttle whole. Jean-luc looked around at the dead space around him. It was quite unnerving to see earth with out shuttles, space docks and starships in orbit.

"Captain, I don't think we are right" Catherine sighed "Astrometrics confirm this is the year 1989"

Jean-luc sighed "Then back we go to try again Lieutenant" he said reversing the shuttle.

They tried again, seven more times before actually hitting the mark, or rather close to it. It was several months later than the broadcast of the tournament, but like they say, better late than never.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

another chapter for you, thanks again for all the reviews. try to respond to them if can but know each one is appreciated.

Sakurawillow

* * *

Beverly slowly climbed down into the hole where Cat was lying at the bottom. She dropped the last few feet being careful not to fall on Cat. She pulled out her tricorder and scanned her arm, the break wasn't as bad as she thought, but the gash on her back was making her loose a lot of blood.

Her communicator chirped "Petersen to Crusher, transporter is online"

"Let's do it Joe" she responded

And shimmer of light and suddenly they were aboard the shuttle. Beverly rolled Cat on her stomach see the cut on her back. "Joe, I'm gonna need some things" she called out beginning to tear the clothing away.

=/\=

It was an hour later when Beverly sighed, finishing the regeneration on the cut. She had done her best with the arm, setting it back and mending what she could, but she still put it in a sling to be on the safe side. One last scan showed Cat's vitals returning to normal. She was sleeping, and Beverly was going to let her, for a while.

Beverly joined Joe in the front. He was researching Cat, for his own curiosity. "Hey, we were right, she is my Cat's 4 times great grandmother" he smiled "according to the files she will marry a Robert Bell, have 2 kids and die at the age of 56 from breast cancer" he said sadly

Beverly looked back at the sleeping woman. She only had 30 more years to live. That saddened her. She could fix that, give her something to prevent the cancer from even beginning.

Beverly shook her head, no she couldn't. The money was one thing, but extending her life...that would be the ultimate violation of the prime directive.

Cat began to stir and Beverly turned the display off. She didn't want Cat to know.

Standing she walked back and smiled "Hey there, take it easy, don't get up too fast"

Cat groaned "What the hell happened?"

"You fell down a hole, I fixed you up best I could"

"My hero" she smiled getting to her feet. Beverly steadied her and brought her to a chair.

Cat looked around the shuttle "This is amazing" she awed "I can't believe something like this actually exists"

"It doesn't, not yet" Joe smiled

Cat yawned, Beverly could tell this was a lot for her with her injuries. "Hey Cat, how bout we head home now? I think we have everything we need."

Cat shook her head "I don't think I can make it...I'm tired"

Beverly smiled "Well then, you're in luck. Joe, can you pinpoint home?"

Cat raised an eyebrow "Home?"

"Yeah, we can transport, Joe can transport to the car and drive home"

Joe nodded "I got home coordinates set in the system, you ready?

Beverly put an arm around Cat "Energize"

Before Cat knew it she was standing in her bedroom, Beverly next to her "Oh my God"

Beverly laughed, helping her into bed.

Back at the shuttle, Joe locked in coordinates to the car. He just beamed out when the console beeped "Picard to shuttle craft DaVinci, do you read?"

=/\=

When Joe got home, he went straight to Beverly's bedroom, knocking softly.

"Come" she called

He opened the door, finding her laying on her stomach reading a padd she brought back from the shuttle.

"Can we do anything?" he asked

Beverly sighed, knowing full well what he was talking about. "Joe, I can't"

"Why not? We already have multiple violations going, what's one more?"

"What we have done so far pales in comparison to extending her life Joe, if I did that...who knows what the repercussions would be"

"So we are just going to let her die?"

"Joe-"

"Let me die?" Cat said softly standing behind Joe

Beverly looked at her wide eyed "No Cat, no your not dying"

"Then who?" She asked

=/\=

Jean-luc sighed. They had found the shuttle, but it was empty, running on minimal power. They had to have been there not long before.

"Lieutenant, is there anything that can tell us where they went?"

Cat checked the transport logs "I have 3 transport logs captain, one to the shuttle, one about 82 kilometers south east and another 20 kilometers due east."

"Can you bring up a map?"

Cat tapped a few buttons on the console and a map appeared "One signature leads to the road, the other to here" she said pointing to Enterprise

Jean-luc swallowed "Can you tell who transported where?"

Cat worked the console "Dr. Crusher and an unknown female went 82 kilometers south east, Joe went to the road."

"They split up"

"They had to have a good reason"

"Well whatever it was we are going to find out. I would try their communicators but if they are in a public place..." he sighed "Looks like we are going to have to transport to them. Lock on to the coordinates Beverly transported to."

"Aye sir"

=/\=

"Cat your not dying, not anytime soon." Beverly reassured

"But I will, prematurely" she said more as a fact "What is it? Breast cancer?"

Beverly tilted her head "How can you...?"

"Runs in my family, my mother, her mother, her mothers mother, all the females get it. A defective gene they think."

Beverly sighed "I can't help you Cat, I want to, but I can't"

Cat smiled "I never expected you too, I'll be fine."she smiled "I must have what 30, 40 years? I'll just have to make the most of it"

=/\=

Jean-luc and Catherine materialized in a bedroom. Signaling silence he moved to the door.

"You need to get back to bed" he heard Beverly say. He smiled relieved to hear her voice.

"I'm actually kinda hungry" he heard another female say

"Ok, go down stairs and ill be there in a moment" Beverly said

He listened as the girl went downstairs. Beverly walked a few steps and stopped "Not word more Joe, I can't do it, that's final" she said

Jean-luc stepped out of the bedroom "Can't do what doctor?" he smiled


	12. Chapter 12

Beverly's eyes locked with Jean-luc and time stopped. Neither of them moving or saying a word but what was communicated could fill a library. She was the first to move, stepping toward him and falling into his arms. He held her tightly, like she would disappear if he let go.

The two were obvious to the world around them. Catherine jumping into Joe's arms and kissing him before their superior officers, watching them and whispering to each other. Finally Beverly pulled back, looking into his eyes "What took you so long?"

He chuckled "We came as fast as we could"

She smiled "Come on, you need to meet Cat" she said grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs.

The quiet moment they were sharing long forgotten as she led him through the lavish house to the kitchen. Beverly poked her head around the corner "Cat? There's someone here you need to meet"

Cat was perched on a bar stool at the island. Her right arm in the sling and slender legs crossed as she flipped through a magazine. She looked at Beverly curiously, and raised an eyebrow at the man behind her.

"Jean-luc, Catherine Davis, Cat, Jean-luc Picard"

Cat's eyes widened and she turned white. Forcing a smile she slipped off the stool. "Nice to meet you captain"

Jean-luc smiled "Thank you, for all you've done to help my people assimilate"

"My pleasure" she nodded "Beverly, I think I'm just gonna go lay back down, I'm not feeling too hot"

Beverly jumped into doctor mode "What? What's wrong?" she asked feeling her forehead

Cat shook her head and stepped out of her reach "I'm fine, just tired" she smiled slipping past them she headed to her bedroom, stopping cold in her tracks upon seeing her doppelganger.

Joe smiled "Cat, meet Cat, my wife"

The Catherine from the 24th century smiled, Cat just shook her head and continued up the stairs, locking the door once she was inside. She laid down and the tears came. It was over and nothing was going to be the same again.

=/\=

Joe was confused by Cat's behavior. He would have thought she would be as welcoming to his wife and the captain as she was to Beverly and him. He shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. "Beverly? What's with her?" he asked sitting at the island

"No idea, I'll check on her in a bit" she smiled turning to Catherine "How's my sickbay, lieutenant?"

"Just as you left it Doctor, it's only been about 12 hours since you left"

Beverly laughed "Catherine, we have been here almost a year"

"In this time yes, but on the Enterprise, you've only been gone 12 hours" Jean-luc explained

"Well that explains one thing" Joe muttered

"What's that?" Beverly questioned

"Why the anomaly only shows up once every six months on this side" Joe said

"So what? We're all stuck here for another six months?" Catherine asked

"That's what it seems lieutenant" Jean-luc sighed "We can open it but it wouldn't bring us to our time"

"Well six months is better than six years, and you can use the vacation, Jean-luc" she laughed "We all could"

Jean-luc sighed "Well then, if we are stuck here, do you have an extra bedroom?"

=/\=

Beverly set Jean-luc up in the bedroom next to hers. As she made the bed with military precision he walked in from the bathroom. "Thank you"

"Any time captain" she saluted

He sighed "Beverly, you do realize that you will undergo court martial when we get home"

She nodded turning from him, looking out the window as she sat on the bed. "What was I supposed to do, Jean-luc? I know I should have stayed underground, but I'm good at poker, and this is Vegas, it's an easy way to make money"

"I understand, but the fact is you have multiple violations of the prime directive, Cat is a huge one. I'm assuming you used our technology to heal her"

Beverly nodded "She would have died if I didn't"

He sat next to her, taking her hand "I'll be behind you no matter what, but it's not going to be easy"

She leaned against him " Thank you"

After a moment he stood "So tell me, what is it you were telling lieutenant Petersen you can't do?" he asked busying himself with folding his clothing

Beverly thought for a moment "Oh, that, um Cat, she's going to die of breast cancer. Joe wants me to give her the gene inhibitor to save her life"

Jean-luc nodded sadly "How long?"

"30 years, she will still die quite young. At least it's before the war"

They fell into silence, neither knowing what to say next. It was Beverly that moved first "I better go check on her, I hope I didn't miss a concussion" she sighed standing.

He caught her hand, stopping her from leaving. Standing, looking into her eyes he tangled his hand in her hair. "I'm glad I found you" he said softly pressing his lips you hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss, moaning softly as it deepened. Her hands traveled over the soft fabric of his shirt.

He broke the kiss, his lips placing a trail along her jawline, and down her neck before he looked into her eyes "I love you, I should have told you a long time ago"

She smiled "I love you too, and yes you should have"

"I intend to make up for lost time" he smiled

"So do I, but I really have to check on my patient" she smiled wiggling out of his grasp. "My room, the bed is bigger" she winked walking out the door.

She was floating on air as she walked down the hall to Cat's bedroom. Knocking softly she opened the door "Cat, honey? How are you-" Beverly stopped. Cat wasn't there.

With a furrowed brow she walked downstairs searching the house, calling her name. She looked out the window. Her car was gone.

_Shit _Beverly thought bounding up the stairs she burst into her room where Jean-luc was waiting "Cat's missing"

=/\=


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,

know you all hate my clifhangers so am finally doing a chapter without one :D hope your not getting too confused with all the Cats and Catherines, after this chapter Cat from 2012 will be Cat and and 24th Century Cat will be Catherine.

Reviews always appreciated, even if its to yell at me for confusing you :D

SakuraWillow

* * *

Jean-luc stood "What? What happened?"

"I don't know, when I went to check on her she was gone, her car is gone. We can try her phone but I don't think she would leave without telling me" she said in a panic picking up the phone by the bed. She dialed a number and listened for a moment "Voice mail"

Jean-luc walked across the hall and entered Cat's room. Looking around he returned to Beverly's side who was interested phone "Her stuff is gone, I think she ran away"

"Why the hell- yes hello, I'm looking for a Gil Grissom or Catherine Willows" she spoke into the phone. "Yes I'll hold"

Jean-luc gave her a confused look "Friends of hers" she explained

"Catherine, thank goodness, it's Beverly. Cat's gone missing...she's just up and left...i don't know...yes she has her car...but Catherine, listen, she fell while we were hiking today, she may have a concussion...no I didn't because I didn't realize till a bit ago when she was saying how tired she was...I know...yes...ok...thanks Catherine"

Beverly hung up and looked at Jean-luc "she is going to put a broadcast out on her car. She wants us to just wait here" she sighed

Jean-luc hugged her "we'll find her" he said softly

=/\=

Cat sat in Grissom's office. She wouldn't tell her friends what had happened or why she needed to get away from the people who they knew as her family. She just showed up and asked if she could stay with them for a while.

Catherine walked in, sitting next to Cat on the couch "Cat, why didn't you tell me you fell earlier?"

Cat looked at her, confused "How did you..."

"Beverly just called, she's worried about you"

Cat sighed "Let her, she's gonna be gone soon anyway and she won't give a Damn what happens to me"

=/\ =

Early next morning there was a knock at the front door. It was the delivery of Cat's new car. The pink bow on the hood made Beverly's heart break. She was beginning to love cat like a daughter, and ever since Wesley left to travel among the stars, she had been feeling the empty nest syndrome. It was nice to be a mom again, even though she wasn't biological.

They parked the car in the garage and continued to wait. It was almost two pm when the second knock came. This time it was Catherine Willows. "Can we talk?"

Beverly made tea and the two sat in the kitchen. "First off Cat is fine, pissed off but fine"

Beverly was a bit taken back "Pissed off? Why?"

"She says your leaving"

Beverly closed her eyes and sighed "I have to go back to San Francisco, but I'm not leaving for another six months"

"Well if it's one thing I have learned about Cat is that she hates major change, she was just getting use to you being here and now your being ripped away."

"She always knew I would have to go back, I never hid that from her."

"Did something happen recently that solidified that fact to her?"

Beverly thought for a moment "Jean-luc"she whispered

Catherine raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"My...well my boyfriend...and boss, he just came to town to visit"

"That's probably it"

Beverly sighed "Look, do me a favor and tell her that...tell her I love her, and I'm not leaving for a while and that I want her to come home"

Catherine nodded and stood "Well don't worry, she can stay with Gil and I for as long as she wants."

"Thank you Catherine" Beverly said hugging her.

"Hey Beverly, I think we need to- oh hello" Jean-luc smiled

"Jean-luc, this is Catherine Willows" Beverly introduced

Nice to meet you, Englsh?" Catherine asked

Jean-luc smiled "No, French, English tutors"

Catherine smiled "ohhhh Beverly, a french man ohlala" she teased

Beverly rolled her eyes and pushed her out of the kitchen while Jean-luc chuckled.

=/\=

It was a week later when Cat finally came home. Late one night she snuck in, disarming the alarm and tip toeing up to her bedroom. She stopped at her door, a wave of guilt passing through her. She sighed and crept over to Beverly's door. She cracked it open and peered inside, smiling seeing her and Jean-luc entangled in each others arms. She could of sworn she could see a slight smile on Beverly's face. It made Cat happy to see her happy, now she hoped she could repair the damage she had done

=/\=

Beverly woke to the smell of coffee. Carefully she stretched, making sure not to wake up Jean-luc, and slipped out of bed. Opening her door she found a bunch of white roses from the garden. Curious, she picked them up and smiled. Looking down the hall she noticed Cat's bedroom door open. Her eyes widened and she rushed over. The bed was unmade, clothing strewn about. She had come home.

Beverly hurried down the stairs and into the hall leading to the kitchen. She listened as pans and dishes moved about and the occasional curse word coming from her young friend. Beverly planted herself in the doorway leaning against the frame "Keep it up and you'll wake the entire house"

Cat jumped dropping an egg she was holding on the floor. Giving Beverly a look that could kill she bent down to clean it up. "Did I wake you?"

"No, the coffee did" she smiled "I assume these are from you?" She asked holding up the flowers

Cat nodded "Peace offering" she said standing walking to the trash "The arrival of your captain freaked me out. I'm sorry if I...I'm just sorry"

Beverly smiled "Apology accepted" She came over and hugged her tightly. "Just don't run away again ok? You scared me to death"

Cat laid her head on Beverly's shoulder and closed her eyes for a brief moment "You've become family, the thought of loosing you hurts me so much" she sobbed, suddenly loosing control of her emotions

"Shhhh its ok, we have six months to say goodbye" she whispered

Cat nodded, pulling away and wiping her eyes "God look at me, I'm a mess" she laughed

"Nah, just as cute as ever" Beverly smiled

"Something smells good" Catherine smiled walking into the kitchen "Oh hey, you're back"

"Hey" Cat smiled walking over to her young family member. She gave her a hug "what's your full name?"

"Catherine Beverly Barry, well now Petersen" she laughed "why?"

"Catherine Beverly...you do realize your named after her, right? How ever indirectly."

She laughed "I hadn't thought about that"

Beverly blushed, tearing up at the gesture.

Cat smiled, looking at her "Amazing, six generations later and you still look exactly like me"

"Good genes" Catherine said proudly

Cat's smiled faded "Beverly, tell me one thing, am I the last? Do they find a cure?"

"There is a cure, but no, your not the last, your granddaughters are"

Cat sighed "Well at least this one won't have to suffer" she smiled tucking a piece of hair behind Catherine's ear.

Catherine frowned "I'm sure if we could..."

"In a heartbeat" Beverly finished

Cat waved them off "I have 30 years, at the very least I'll see my kids graduate college" she dismissed "Don't worry about me" She said and busied herself with cooking breakfast "Cat, go wake the boys, tell them breakfast is ready"

Catherine nodded and left the room. Beverly rubbed Cat's back "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For what your going to do, the names, its an honor"

She smiled "What better way to remember you?"

Joe yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Still half asleep he put his arms around Cat and kissed her neck "Morning Baby, I didn't know you could cook"

Cat froze, knowing he thought she was his wife, looking to Beverly for help. Beverly just giggled. Cat came back and crossed her arms "Ahem"

Joe looked up and shook his head "How...wait...what?"

Cat laughed "I'm back, and I think I'm going to have to dye my hair or get a tattoo so you can tell us apart"

If

He ran his hand through his hair "Yeah something, your identical"

"Well not quite identical" Cat bit her lip

Joe raised an eyebrow "I don't wanna know"

"Don't want to know what, Mr. Petersen?" Jean-luc asked coming into the kitchen.

"How these two are different sir" Joe blushed

Jean-luc stepped over go Beverly, wrapping his arms around her waist "I would like to know" he teased

Cat laughed " Well you see, I have a small butterfly tattooed on my..."

"Aww come on now, I really don't need to know this" Joe exasperated

Cat laughed "I'm kidding, go sit down" she said pushing them out of the kitchen onto the patio. Jean-luc stayed back and caught Cat's arm "We were worried"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I'm just glad your back. I apologize for frightening you."

She shook her head, "The idea of you, what you represent frightened me. The fact that once they leave I'll never see them again. I'm going to miss them"

Jean-luc pulled her into a hug "I can assure you the feeling is mutual"


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone,

So sorry for the long delay, my muse seems to be preoccupied with whats happening in my RL love life...its not that interesting trust me be she likes to fantasize. lol

Thank you to all who reviewed, I will try and get her back on track and wont keep you waiting so long.

SakuraWillow

* * *

After breakfast, Beverly took Cat by the hand and lead her into the house "I have a little surprise for you"

"Oh?" Cat laughed as Beverly handed her a blindfold "What the hell?"

"Trust me?"

"Always" she smiled putting the blindfold on

Beverly took her hand and led her into the garage. Flipping on the light she slipped off the blindfold "Ta-da!"

Cat gasped at the sight before her " Oh my...how did you...Bev...you shouldn't"

"Well I did, they had to special order it or else you would have been driving home the one you saw at the dealer."

Cat ran her hand along the body of the car, admiring the piece of machinery like it was a delicate flower.

"Get in" Beverly said handing her the keys

Opening the door Cat slipped inside, sighing at the feel of the leather seats. "This is amazing, and the new car smell...thank you..I certainly don't deserve it but thank you."

"Of course you do, if it weren't for you, Joe and I might have been taken to Area 51" she laughed

Cat got out of the car and hugged Beverly tightly. "There's one more thing, look in the glove box"

Cat raised an eyebrow and turned around. In the glove box she found attorneys papers. Giving Beverly a questioning look she began to read. "The last will and testament of Dr. Beverly Crusher. I hear by leave all my property, including bank accounts, all investments and the property at 521 Silverstone Lane to Catherine Elizabeth Davis upon my death. The property shall be hers outright. Signed Beverly Crusher this January 28th in the year 2013."

Cat was shaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "Upon your death?"

Beverly smiled "How else am I going to explain my disappearance? Jean-luc and I talked it over and figured a plane crash as we were headed back to San Francisco would be the best possible way"

Cat nodded, still in shock "So what does this mean?"

Beverly knelt down before her "Everything I have, everything we have is yours, I can't take it with me so I'd rather you have it"

"But the prime directive..."

"Can kiss my ass. All I care about is you. I'm already going to undergo court martial when I get home so why not add one more thing to the charges"

Cat threw her arms around Beverly's neck and hugged tight "Thank you, I could never thank you enough"

"No need, you have already thanked me by helping"

"I wish I could go back and testify for you" Cat said softly

"Me too" Beverly sighed "Me too"

=/\=

"Captain" Joe smiled walking into the kitchen "We need to talk"

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"Well sir, Valentines Day is coming up and-"

"Valentine's day?" Jean-luc asked

"It's an old earth holiday captain, a lovers day. I thought maybe you and I could plan something for the girls" he suggested

Jean-luc smiled "I think that's a wonderful idea, but we need to enlist some help"

"I'm sure Cat can make some arrangements"

"What arrangements?" Cat asked walking into the kitchen.

"I thought you went shopping with the girls" Joe raised an eyebrow

"Nope, I have to go to work, I'm not a millionaire yet" she smiled

"Oh well we were just discussing Valentines Day"

Cat grinned "Ohhh, do I get to plan?" She asked excited

Jean-luc laughed "along as it's not too elaborate, or expensive"

"Jean-luc, trust me, I have connections, it's not gonna cost you an arm and a leg, I promise." she smiled "So how about..." Cat continued on, but Jean-luc wasn't listening he was contemplating his own surprise, one even Cat wouldn't know about.

=/\=

After shopping, Beverly and Catherine stopped at a coffee shop for some iced tea. Sitting out on the patio the two women sipped their tea talking about mundane things when Catherine surprised Beverly "So when is the captain going to propose?"

Beverly choked on her drink "Propose?"

"Yeah, you two certainly have been cozy the past few weeks, we all know your in love with each other, why not?"

"It's not that simple Catherine, he is my commanding officer, unless I'm reassigned or something I don't think it will ever happen."

Catherine smiled "Well then, you should enjoy this while you can. Valentines is coming up, you should plan something romantic."

Beverly thought for a moment "That's a good idea, I'll talk to Cat when we get home"

=/\=

Cat had set the plans in motion for Jean-luc and was amused when Beverly had come to her, shining her on, saying she would figure something out but because of the short notice she might not be able to do anything spectacular.

She had made reservations for them at the Eiffel Tower restaurant, a perfect place for them to watch the Belaggio water show. After it was a limo ride to Red Rock for champagne and chocolate covered strawberries under the stars.

She planed a similar night for Catherine and Joe, except theirs started at Le Circ and ended at the Hoover dam.

Now all she had to do was wait. The plans were set, the guys had their gifts, now the magic could happen.


End file.
